Mattie's Normal Life
by Miss.Lavender Celesta
Summary: Kata 'normal' tidak akan bermakna sama bagi tiap orang. Seperti halnya bagi dua bocah ini, yang akan belajar sebuah nilai kehidupan. FACE family plus Russia's family. AU. kid!Matthew and kid!Ivan


Summary: Kata 'normal' tidak akan bermakna sama bagi tiap orang. Seperti halnya bagi dua bocah ini, yang akan belajar sebuah nilai kehidupan. FACE family plus Russia's family. Contains slight Fr/UK.'Surprise' at the end of Matt's POV. Was intended for fangirling /slap

* * *

><p>Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

My Normal Life © Miss. Lavender Celesta

Beta-ed by Nerazzuri

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's<strong> **PoV**

"―anak kecil saja tahu, kau malah tidak tahu!"

_Tok tok tok._

Aku berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Terlihat sosok anak seusiaku berambut sewarna perak menatap malu-malu dari luar. Aku langsung mempersilakan Ivan ―anak itu, masuk ke dalam. Ia diam saja saat aku mengantarnya masuk, tanpa mempermasalahkan keributan kecil di rumahku.

Hari ini Ivan datang ke rumahku untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok kami. Sebetulnya kami bertiga dengan Alfred, saudaraku, tapi setelah sarapan Alfred langsung bermain dengan teman-temannya. Bukan masalah yang berarti, karena kehadirannya tidak akan mempercepat kerja kami.

Begitu melewati dapur, aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku tidak enak kalau kedatangan Ivan di sini harus disambut dengan pertunjukan 'drama' keluargaku. Papa dan _Daddy_ lagi-lagi meributkan soal anggaran pengeluaran Papa yang menurut _Daddy_ buruk. Oke, mungkin ini membingungkan, tapi aku dan Alfred diasuh oleh sepasang pria yang hidup bersama dalam satu atap yang kami panggil Papa dan _Daddy_.

Papa adalah kepala keluarga kami. Namanya adalah Francis Bonnefoy. Ia ahli menata rias, berpuisi, dan memasak. Ia punya restoran kecil di sebelah rumah.

Walau dari deskripsiku ia terdengar agak feminin, tapi ia terlihat maskulin. Wajahnya yang khas umur 30-an dan dagunya ditumbuhi sedikit jenggot, serta bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di dada dan lengannya tidak akan membuat orang menyangkanya sebagai wanita sekalipun rambut pirangnya agak panjang. Sekalipun ia agak flamboyan dan mesum, ia adalah Papa yang hebat.

Sedangkan _Daddy_ adalah, uh, _partner_ Papa. Namanya Arthur Kirkland, ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan dengan posisi yang, aku kurang paham. Masakannya memang dapat mengantarkan manusia biasa ke Unit Gawat Darurat, namun lukisan sulamnya menghiasi rumah, restoran Papa, dan kantornya sendiri. Terkadang, kami ―terutama Alfred terpeleset memanggilnya '_Mommy'_, apalagi pada waktu-waktu seperti saat ia merawat kami dengan sabar dan lembut ketika sakit (Ia akan protes, tapi Papa menganjurkan kami memanggilnya begitu).

Akhirnya aku dan Ivan sampai di lantai dua, di mana kamarku dan Alfred berada. Aku menatap sekilas kamar Alfred yang berada paling dekat dengan tangga. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, tapi tumben isinya rapi. Mungkin Papa atau _Daddy_ membereskannya tadi. Syukurlah, setidaknya kamar itu jadi lebih layak dihuni.

Ivan duduk di tempat yang sudah kusiapkan. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa alat yang akan kami gunakan. Kelihatannya ia cukup antusias menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan.

"Ivan, kau mau minum apa?" tawarku.

"Hhe?" Ivan mengerjapkan bola matanya, "Apa saja yang kaubawakan."

"Baiklah," kataku sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Kupikir dua kaleng minuman dan beberapa bungkus cemilan cukup sebagai kudapan.

Setibanya di dapur, tinggal ada Papa yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

"Papa," aku memanggilnya sambil membuka kulkas, "Ivan dan aku akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Kami kelihatannya akan terus di kamar sampai siang."

Papa berbalik sejenak, "Matthieu, kau rajin sekali. Tenang saja, Papa tahu maksudmu. Bilang pada temanmu kalau ia tidak perlu makan siang di rumahnya."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Papa. Menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan mengerjakan tugas sekolah ―daripada main bersama teman― sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Toh teman-temanku yang kukenal baik di sekolah juga tidak ke mana-mana akhir pekan. Aku tidak seperti Alfred sih, yang setiap hari selalu ada acara dengan teman-temannya. Setelah mengambil beberapa bungkus _snack_ dan minuman kemasan, aku kembali ke kamar.

Sesudah melewati sekitar satu jam berdiskusi dan merancang miniatur rumah, kami menyudahi kegiatan kami.

.w.

Makan siang hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Papa dan _Daddy_ berdebat lagi. Memang tidak setegang tadi pagi, mungkin karena kita sedang berada di ruang makan. Dan makan siang diiringi percekcokan ala suami-istri adalah hal yang sangat biasa bagiku.

"Keluargamu akrab sekali, da~" Ivan memandang ke arah Papa dan _Daddy_. "Kalau di rumahku, tidak pernah seramai ini..."

Mendengar Ivan berkata seperti itu menumbuhkan simpati yang lebih. Aku tahu betul bagaimana kondisi keluarganya. Ia tinggal bertiga bersama kakak dan adik perempuannya.

Yekaterina, kakaknya, bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kafe. Ia wanita yang baik dan ramah, aku kasihan dengannya. Setiap pulang bekerja ia sering merasa tidak aman dari gangguan para pria sangar yang biasa nongkrong di pojok-pojok gang. Papa sendiri sudah berulangkali menawarkan pekerjaan di restorannya dengan posisi dan gaji yang lebih layak, tapi ia menolak dengan alasan belum layak.

Sedangkan adiknya, Natalya, baru memulai tahun pertamanya di sekolah dasar tahun ini. Aku kurang tahu banyak soal gadis kecil ini, tapi dari kesaksian Ivan sendiri aku menyimpulkan kalau ia punya potensi menjadi psikopat. Wajar saja kalau ia iri dengan kehidupan anak-anak lain ―termasuk aku― yang tinggal dengan orang tua atau wali murid yang sudah dewasa. Walau sejujurnya kondisiku tidak sebagus itu ….

.w.

Sesudah makan siang, aku mengantar Ivan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tasnya, lalu pamit pada Papa dan _Daddy_ yang kelihatannya membahas lagi soal pengeluaran bulan ini yang makin membengkak.

"―tapi ini juga demi keluarga kita. Kalau pelanggan restoranku bertambah, pemasukan kita pun akan bertambah juga!"

"Tapi itu tidak efektif! Lagipula, kurasa kau lebih baik meningkatkan efisiensi kerja karyawanmu daripada beli dekorasi baru!"

"Papa, _Daddy_, Ivan akan pulang." Aku mencoba menyela. Tampaknya mereka tidak mendengar suaraku. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengeraskan suaraku di saat seperti ini?

"Permisi, ngg, Tuan Kirkland dan Tuan Bonnefoy," Ivan memutuskan kalau ia akan pamit langsung. "Aku akan pulang sekarang."

Papa dan _Daddy_ menghentikan perdebatan mereka, lalu menoleh pada kami.

"A-ahem, maaf, kami terlalu berisik. Kalian sudah selesai? Tugas apa yang kalian kerjakan?" _Daddy_ meminta maaf pada Ivan sesopan mungkin.

"Kami mengerjakan tugas dari kelas seni. Tadi kami sudah membuat rancangan miniatur rumah." Ivan menjelaskan kegiatan kami secara singkat.

"Selanjutnya, giliran Alfred untuk memotong gabus-gabus yang sudah kutaruh kamarnya dan menyusunnya di papan sesuai desain. Dan aku yang akan mewarnai dan menambahkan detail lainnya." Aku menambahkan.

"Begitu ya. Tapi, kurasa kau sebaiknya tidak membiarkan Alfred melakukannya tanpa pengawasan salah satu dari kalian berdua. Tenaganya besar, tapi ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri." _Daddy_ menanggapinya dengan nasihat, seperti biasa.

"Mmm, aku pamit dulu. Permisi, Tuan Kirkland, Tuan Bonnefoy." Ivan berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Oh, lain kali ajaklah kakak dan adikmu makan malam di sini. Aku ingin mengobrol lebih dengan Yekaterina dan ―oww!" Papa mengerang saat _Daddy_ memukul kepalanya. Lalu Papa meminta maaf dan merayu-rayu _Daddy_.

Seperti biasa, aku hanya berdiri saja melihat adegan drama lain keluargaku, minus suit-suitan dari Alfred. Sesuai tebakanku, selanjutnya Papa menutup sesi rayuannya dengan menggendongnya dengan _bridal_ _style_ ke kamar. Fyuh, untung saja Ivan sudah pulang. Setidaknya matanya tak akan menyaksikan ciuman panas mereka berdua . Apa tidak bisa, Papa menundanya kalau sudah sampai kamar? Lama-lama aku khawatir dengan kesehatan mentalku ….

.w.

**Ivan's** **PoV**

Aku segera menutup pintu rumah kediaman Bonnefoy tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke dalam, sesuai instruksi Matthew tadi di kamar. Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan Tuan Bonnefoy dari dalam, yang membangkitkan rasa penasaranku. Mungkin aku akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Matthew besok di sekolah.

Aku terkadang iri dengan Alfred dan Matthew. Mereka punya keluarga yang normal dan begitu hidup, selalu ada yang berbeda tiap harinya. Mereka berdua setidaknya punya dua 'orangtua' yang utuh. Walau kadang Matthew membantah kalau keluarganya normal dan bilang kalau ia sering merasakan tatapan aneh saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan sekeluarga, tapi, ia tetap bisa merasakan esensi keluarga seperti keluarga normal. Tidak sepertiku, yang hanya tinggal bersama kedua saudariku.

Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengingatnya. Beberapa tahun sesudahnya, kakak membawaku dan Natalya pindah ke kota untuk memulai awal yang baru. Mungkin juga ia lelah terkungkung dalam duka sepeninggal orang tuaku. Mungkin sebab kematian mereka terlalu mengerikan sehingga kakakku menangis saat aku menanyakannya.

Sejak itu, aku lebih memilih tidak mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. Kakakku sudah bekerja sangat keras, dan aku tidak mau menambah bebannya lagi. Di balik rutinitasnya yang melelahkan, ia masih bisa tersenyum padaku dan Natalya. Mungkin melihat kami bisa bertahan dengan senyumannyalah yang memberi kekuatan untuk terus menjalani hidup dengan tabah. Ia kakak yang hebat, kuakui.

Rumahku sudah terlihat di ujung jalan. Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan jalan hingga tak sadar sudah hampir sampai rumah. Aku membuka pintu dan menyapa. Tak ada jawaban, kelihatannya kakak dan adikku sedang berada di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berada di sebelah kamar kakakku. Setidaknya aku patut bersyukur aku dan Natalya tidak sekamar. Setiapkali kami pergi bersama, pasti ia akan selalu berada di dekatku. Bukan seperti adik bergantung pada kakaknya, tapi lebih mirip dengan cara seorang istri memeluk suaminya saat mantan pacar suaminya datang. Dan bagiku, itu sungguh mengerikan ...

.w.

Aku dan Natalya kini sedang duduk menunggu Kakak untuk makan malam. Tak lama berselang terdengar suara khas yang mendekat ke ruang makan.

"Maaf, kalian berdua jadi harus menungguku." Setelah itu Kakakku duduk, dan kami baru mengambil makan malam yang tersaji diatas meja.

Selama makan, aku menyadari kalau Kakak terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku bisa tahu, karena selain dari ekspresi wajahnya, tidak seperti biasa ia tidak menanyakan kabar kami. Setelah menimbang-nimbang keputusanku, akhirnya aku bertanya padanya.

"Kak, ada apa?" Aku menatapnya, menantikan jawaban.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok, Ivan. Tadi hanya..." Kakak terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, "petugas listrik datang menagih tunggakan biaya listrik."

Selanjutnya aku tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Terakhir aku menanyakan soal berapa lama kakakku menunggak biaya air, ia malah akhirnya menyesali mengapa ia tak bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang penghasilannya lebih layak.

Suasana kembali sepi, nyaris tidak ada suara kecuali suara dentingan sendok dan garpu.

"Kak, ngomong-ngomong, tadi Tuan Bonnefoy meminta kita datang untuk makan malam di rumahnya saat senggang, da~" Aku mencoba memecah kesunyian yang meliputi kami bertiga.

"Ah, begitukah? Mungkin lain kali." Kakak sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Besok, tolong katakan pada Matthew bahwa mungkin kita akan berkunjung besok Sabtu, kalau aku tidak kelelahan."

"Baik, da~"

Ruang makan kembali sepi. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sebelum aku dan Natalya masuk ke kamar, Kakak mengucapkan selamat malam dan mengecup dahi kami. Itulah satu-satunya cara nya untuk mengingatkan kami pada kebiasaan ibu dulu. Yah, walau aku bahkan tak dapat membayangkan wajah ibu dan ayah tanpa foto, tapi dari Kakak aku dapat merasakan kasih sayang mereka dari alam lain. Semoga saja kita semua dapat berkumpul di surga...

.w.

Aku membuka mata dengan enggan saat kurasakan tangan Kakak mengguncang tubuhku pagi ini. Ya ampun, sekarang bahkan belum jam lima pagi. Namun, sebelum aku menyuarakan protes karena jatah tidurku diinterupsi, Kakak sudah memberitahuku berita yang membuatku urung menarik selimut lagi.

"Matthew kabur dari rumah. Tuan Bonnefoy baru saja menelpon ke sini. Tuan Bonnefoy berharap kautahu ke mana Matthew pergi."

Matthew pergi? Rasanya aneh sekali. Setahuku, ia bukan anak yang pemberani. Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu Matthew pergi ke mana, Kak. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku kemarin," kataku.

"Kakak tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau bersiap-siap dan pergi ke rumah Matthew. Tuan Bonnefoy dan Tuan Kirkland mungkin akan membutuhkan bantuanmu. Karena kaulah satu-satunya teman baik Matthew," kata Kakak.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Sambil bersiap-siap, aku memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Mungkin ia menginap di rumah seorang teman. Tapi, bukankah aku yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai satu-satunya teman.

"Hiks ... hiks ... " telingaku menangkap suara sesenggukan. Aku mengerutkan alis sebagai pertanda heran.

"Hiks ... hiks ... " suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku yakin kali ini suara itu berasal dari ruangan ini. Kupertajam telingaku sembari berharap suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Hiks ... hiks ... "

Kuberanikan diri membuka lemari yang kuduga kuat sebagai sumber bunyi. Dan yang kudapati adalah sosok yang sedang dicari-cari. Matthew, sedang meringkuk sembari memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan lelehan air mata di pipi.

"Matthew?" ucapku.

"Ivan ... hiks ... "

"Sejak kapan kau di sini? Ya ampun, pantas saja orang tuamu mencarimu," kataku.

"Biar saja ... hiks ... Toh, mereka takkan peduli ... hiks ..." Matthew masih terlihat sesenggukan.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanyaku. Kuharap ia mau berbagi cerita denganku.

"Semalam Papa dan Daddy bertengkar lagi ... hiks ... Mereka tak peduli padaku. Padahal dulu mereka tak pernah bertengkar, bahkan sering membacakan dongeng untukku dan Alfred," tutur Matthew diiringi sesenggukan.

"Kalau mereka tak peduli padamu, pasti Tuan Bonnefoy takkan mau membuatkanmu masakan yang enak. Lalu Tuan Kirkland takkan begitu cemas saat kau sakit," kataku, "kuantar kau pulang, ya. Papa dan Daddy-mu pasti sudah menunggu."

"Tidak mau," kata Matthew bersikeras.

"Ayolah," bujukku.

"Aku takkan pulang sebelum mereka berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi," ucap Matthew semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada bonekanya.

"Kami berjanji, Sayang." Dari ambang pintu, kulihat Tuan Bonnefoy, Tuan Kirkland dan Alfred muncul. Lalu di belakangnya ada Kak Yekaterina yang menyunggingkan senyum. Kutebak, Kakakku pasti mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Matthew lalu menghubungi Papa dan _Daddy_ Matthew.

"Papa? Daddy?" Matthew terlihat terkejut.

"Maafkan kami, Sayang. Kami berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi." Tuan Bonnefoy melirik mesra ke arah Tuan Kirkland.

"Kami tak berniat bertengkar, kok. Hanya saja, Papamu ini terkadang memang menjengkelkan sekali," kata Tuan Kirkland, "Sekarang, pulang bersama kami, ya."

"Iya, Matthew. Lagi pula, kan masih ada _hero." _Alfred tak mau ketinggalan.

Wajah Matthew berbinar cerah. Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai pertanda setuju untuk pulang ke rumah. Tuan Bonnefoy bahkan menggendongnya, mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan Kakak sebelum melangkah.

Yah, setiap keluarga memang memiliki kisah. Walaupun kehidupan keluargaku jauh dari kata mewah, toh hidup kami masih terarah. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal pernah membanding-bandingkan keluargaku dengan keluarga Matthew yang kupikir lebih indah. Siapa yang menyangka kalau permasalahan mereka justru bisa lebih parah?

Kakak menepuk bahuku, menatapku dan bertanya, "Ivan mau panekuk? Kakak baru selesai membuatnya."

Dan secepatnya aku mengiyakan. Ah, keluargaku juga tak kalah, kok. Setidaknya, akan kucoba menikmati hidupku bersama Kak Yekaterina dan Natalya.

.

.

.w.

* * *

><p>Fusoo~akhirnya publish fict setelah sekian lama~<p>

Apa? Kenapa aku cuma jadi reader dan reviewer berbulan-bulan sampe ganti kakak? Oh, salahin dulu dong tugas-tugas bejubel nyaris tanpa ujung pangkal ini! Perasaan kelas XI IPS angkatan kemarin ga segini deh tugasnya! I demand an explanation! orz #raeg #curcoldotcom

O ya, satu lagi, mari kita ramaikan FHI dengan pairing\grouping yang jarang dilirik~_sim_?

_By the way_, fict ini awalnya cuman buat fangirlingan aja, _so_...ahem! #lirikwordcount

_Boa noite e, review pweasee_~? #kabur


End file.
